


frog to owls trailer

by Scrappymaster



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon), Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: When Sasha steals the calamity box for herself she , Anne Marcy Robyn ,Tom and jerry land in the boiling Isles and have a lot of adventures Soon Sasha Anne Marcy Roybn Tom And Jerry soon realize they need each other to surive a big threat
Relationships: Amity Blight/Sasha Waybright, Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Kudos: 1





	frog to owls trailer

It shows Anne and Robyn wake up in a forest

"Where are we ?" Robyn asked

"I have no idea " Anne said

A whole new world

"Hey I'm Luz Noceda " Luz said

New friends and Foes

It Shows Jerry in a Libary as Tom Climbs up the ladder Jerry Pushes it so tom would fall.

then it shows Tom and Jerry on a broomstick 

then it shows a snow beast roar 

then it shows Anne with a sword as She runs towards someone 

then it shows Sasha glare at Robyn Anne and Marcy.

then it shows eda luz king Anne Marcy Roybn and Jerry on the roof .

then it shows Jerry throw a explosion spell on tom turning him into dust


End file.
